


A Noviça Sonhadora

by Liz_Eden



Category: Flying Nun
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eden/pseuds/Liz_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entristecida por ver o Convento de San Tanco em meio a tantos problemas, Irmã Bertrille faz uma oração e começa a sonhar com seu mundo de uma forma que ela nunca havia imaginado antes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Noviça Sonhadora

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _A Noviça Voadora_ ( _The Flying Nun_ ), seus personagens, enredo e nomes, pertencem a Bernard Slade, Tere Rios, Screen Gems e Sony Pictures Television/ Sony Pictures Digital e seus respectivos donos. Esta história foi escrita para o entretenimento, não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro com isso.

Ultimamente o Convento de San Tanco vinha passando por diversos problemas financeiros. Essa crise toda era habitual para as irmãs, mas desta vez elas enfrentavam mesmo um duro período de vacas magras.

Geralmente Irmã Bertrille pedia a ajuda de Carlos Ramirez, o dono do cassino Carlos A Go-Go, que era como um bem-feitor para elas. Porém agora ele se encontrava viajando em um cruzeiro com sua nova namorada e não havia mais a quem recorrer.

Tentaram vender alguns produtos caseiros para angariar fundos, como pães, bolos e biscoitos, feitos com muito carinho (e um pouco de desespero) pelas irmãs do convento. Mas infelizmente não alcançaram o lucro que esperavam... Aliás, contraíram mais dívidas com a compra dos ingredientes.

Vendo que a situação estava chegando a um nível bem crítico, a Madre Superiora convocou todas as internas para uma pequena reunião após a ceia:

\- Irmãs... Como todas sabem, a situação financeira do Convento de San Tanco não é nada boa... Estamos com problemas, é verdade, mas não podemos permitir que o desespero tome conta de nós e muito menos, transmitir esse temor a _los niños_. Somos servas de Deus e como tais, precisamos rezar e confiar que nossas preces chegarão aos ouvidos do Altíssimo.

Aquelas palavras proferidas pela Madre Superiora não voltaram vazias do coração de Irmã Bertrille. Ela em especial estava muito sentida com toda essa situação, principalmente porque não sabia o que fazer. Sua angústia não passou despercebida à Irmã Jacqueline:

\- Não se desespere, Irmã Bertrille... Vamos confiar no Senhor, Ele certamente nos mostrará uma saída para esse abacaxi.

Quando foi escovar os dentes após a refeição, todas ouviram os gritos desesperados da Irmã Ana: - Aaaaahhhhh! F... Frio!... F-frio!

\- Mas o que foi que aconteceu? – Irmã Jacqueline inquiriu ao chegar à porta.

O cano que corria sob o teto baixo do velho banheiro havia estourado e bem por cima da cabeça da Irmã, que tremia feito uma vara verde.

Enquanto as demais corriam para trazer baldes, rodos e panos de chão para limparem tudo, irmã Sixto gritou:

\- Não se esqueçam de toalhas limpas para a Irmã Cana... Digo, Ana!

Por sorte, a Irmã Jacqueline sabia muito bem como consertar canos quebrados e outros bichos. Era melhor do que muito bombeiro que existia por aí.

\- Essa instalação hidráulica é do tempo de São Francisco de Assis... Precisamos trocar isso o mais rápido possível, ou vai continuar rompendo.

Passado o susto, cano consertado, banheiro limpo e Irmã Ana com pijama seco, todas as noviças se recolheram para seus aposentos.

Pouco antes de se recolher, Irmã Bertrille fez uma oração... E ao fim dela, pensou: 'Por que o mundo não vive livre de problemas?' E ao dormir, começou a sonhar...

Ela estava sobrevoando a cidade, vendo tudo lá de cima. Desta vez, ventava mais forte do que nunca e ela voava cada vez mais alto. Ali do céu, tudo parecia diferente ao que ela estava habituada a ver todos os dias quando voava: pais brincando mais com os filhos, mães fazendo seus afazeres domésticos com um sorriso no rosto... _Los niños_ indo à escola com alegria, todos com a mesa bem farta. E o Capitão Fomento vagava pelas ruas sem ter o que fazer, pois ninguém parecia cometer mais crimes, todos se relacionavam e agiam honestamente.

Tudo estava muito diferente... E quando ela chegou ao Convento, mal pôde acreditar no que via: tudo estava em seu devido lugar e parecia novinho em folha. As telhas tinham sido trocadas, assim como os portões quebrados e os móveis velhos. O jardim estava renovado, as paredes emanavam um cheiro de tinta fresca e as crianças tinham até uniformes!

_"Mas como isso é possível? Até ontem estávamos com buracos no teto e nossa dispensa se encontrava vazia... Por que tudo mudou e tão rápido assim?"_

Lembrando-se do banheiro com o cano quebrado e da noite anterior, ela correu até lá. E quase caiu para trás com o susto: o banheiro também havia sido reformado! Mal se via o reboco quebrado e o mofado pela umidade.

Sem entender bulhufas, Irmã Bertrille decidiu ir visitar o amigo Carlos. Talvez ele até tivesse retornado de sua viagem.

Pegando impulso, ela começou a voar. Queria chegar lá o mais depressa possível. Porém, a aterrissagem não ocorreu como ela esperava: acabou despencando telhado abaixo.

*CRASH!... CABUM!*

\- Aaaaaiii! Ai, ai!... Virgem santíssima!

Levantando-se e esfregando as partes doloridas, ela se assustou ao ver o aspecto que o cassino se encontrava. Parecia abandonado, com tudo velho e caindo aos pedaços.

\- Carlos? Carlos, você está aí?

Não obtendo resposta, ela foi até o escritório dele, mas não havia ninguém lá.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Aaaahhh!... Que susto! – ela gritou ao deparar com um velhinho que estava atrás dela, segurando uma vassoura.

\- Oh... Desculpe-me, Irmã. Não queria assustá-la. Mas o que faz em um lugar como este?

\- Bem, eu... Vim procurar por Carlos. Ele está?

\- Carlos Ramirez, o antigo dono deste cassino? Ele foi embora há muito tempo. Eu sou o zelador, _señor Piñada_.

\- Muito prazer, _señor Piñada_. Por que Carlos foi embora? E por que o cassino está neste estado?

\- O cassino faliu e _lo señor_ Carlos ficou coberto de dívidas. As pessoas agora são honestas, não querem mais gastar seu dinheiro com jogos e apostas.

\- E por que não? Não foi assim desde sempre? – ela sabia que era errado, mas as coisas sempre funcionaram desse jeito, desde que ela se entendia por gente – e noviça.

\- Eram Irmã, mas agora todos estão vivendo uma vida mais correta. Gastam dinheiro com suas famílias, instituições de caridade ou religiosas. O cassino não dava mais lucro, por isso Carlos ficou sem ter como pagar por seus luxos e empregados. Ele declarou falência e precisou se mudar para outra cidade.

\- Oh, não! Pobre Carlos!

Aquela notícia acabou com o dia da Irmã Bertrille. Sabia que o cassino era um negócio impuro diante da igreja, mas Carlos não era uma má pessoa... Ele ajudava o convento sempre que podia e ajudava muito. Não merecia que algo assim lhe acontecesse.

Cabisbaixa, voltou para o convento. Desceu para a sala de aula a fim de lecionar para os pequenos como sempre fazia, mas não havia nenhuma criança lá.

Subindo as escadas, encontrou a Irmã Ana no corredor:

\- Irmã Ana, onde estão _los niños_? Não há nenhum na sala de aula!

\- Oh, Irmã Bertrille! Aqui não é mais um orfanato... Agora que as pessoas se dedicam a ajudar a igreja e a praticar sempre o bem, todas as crianças foram adotadas! As que estavam aqui ainda há pouco já encontraram uma família!

E cantarolando, sumiu ao longo do corredor. Bertrille não conseguiu dizer nada, mas sentiu um misto de alegria pelas crianças e tristeza pela falta que elas fariam ao convento.

O jantar também foi um dos acontecimentos mais tristes do dia. Como não tinham nenhum problema para dividir, as irmãs praticamente não tinham um assunto sobre o qual conversar... A maior parte da refeição transcorreu no mais absoluto silêncio. E não era só isso: devido à falta de problemas, as irmãs não estavam mais tão unidas como antes. Então ela percebeu que todas aquelas adversidades que enfrentavam no dia-a-dia em San Tanco é que as mantinham unidas e cada vez mais fortes. Que todas as pessoas só são mais legais quando tinham os seus próprios problemas e amigos com os quais dividirem-nos. Pois mesmo que a vida nos tirasse muitas coisas boas, nos dava muitas outras mais em troca, ainda que não percebêssemos. Levantando-se discretamente da mesa de jantar, ela foi até o terraço, molhou a ponta do dedo na língua, a apontou para o céu e constatou que havia ainda muito vento. E pegando um impulso, ela voou, voou e despertou de seu sono. Levantando-se, calçou os chinelinhos e correu até o banheiro. Ótimo, o estrago ainda estava lá! Tudo estava como antes!

Voltando para o quarto ainda olhando para trás, trombou com a Irmã Jacqueline:

\- Irmã Bertrille! O que aconteceu, o cano estourou novamente?

\- Não Irmã Jacqueline, mas o remendo ainda está lá! Isso não é ótimo? – e sorrindo de orelha a orelha, voltou para o quarto.

Lançando um sorriso em direção a ela, Irmã Jacqueline sussurrou: - É sim!... Êita noviça maluquinha!

**FIM**


End file.
